goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
June calls Hugo a Crybaby During Frozen/Grounded
June Calls Hugo a crybaby during Frozen/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, June makes Hugo Himmler cry and makes fun of him because of Anna's death. And then, Julissa Montro Lopez and Famous Amos ground June and get Luna Minami to attack her. Later that night, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler make Hugo some some cherry strudels and grape soda to make him feel better. Cast *Ivy as June. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos. *Juan Martinez as Julissa Montro Lopez. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Simon as Hugo Himmler. *African Vulture as Mrs Himmler. *Kyle Rangel as Mr Himmler. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. June and Hugo are watching Frozen, however June was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Hugo starts crying) June: Hugo was crying over Anna's death. You are such a crybaby Waffen SS officer! began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hugo in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark June: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a loser. June and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! June: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby second grader!! starts crying and sobbing and June laughs at him and Hugo cries and sobs and tears destroy the theater screen to: A black background surrounded by flames with Amos Amos: (changes to Kidaroo voice) JUNE!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside June's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Amos: June, how dare you make Hugo cry and make fun of him! He was a nice Waffen SS officer from London, and he was 17 years old. Julissa: I agree with Amos. Amos: You probably made Hugo cry. Julissa: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Amos: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $50,000 for that theater screen because of what you did to make Hugo cry! That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 3rd birthday. And for that, Luna was going to attack you! Luna, attack June! appears Luna: Prepare to get injured! attacks June; The action was censored starts crying and sobbing Luna: That's what you get for making fun of Hugo. to: Hugo's bedroom was crying and sobbing in distrught. His parents, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler, are comforting him. Mrs Himmler: It's okay, Hugo. June got attacked by Luna. She will not make you cry. Hugo: I know, Dad and Mom! Anna's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Himmler: Don't worry, son. We are making you some cherry strudels and grape soda. Hugo: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me some cherry strudels and grape soda. Himmler and Mr Himmler comfort Hugo soon had some cherry strudels and grape soda.that Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler made for dinner. Hugo took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler tucked Hugo into bed. Mr Himmler: Are you okay, son? Hugo: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Himmler: I know, son. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Hugo: I know. Can you please read me a story called The Thirteen Clocks to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Himmler: Yes, son. Himmler began reading Little Karl a bedtime story the story, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler kissed Hugo in his forehead Hugo: Thanks, Dad. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Himmler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Hugo: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Himmler: Goodnight, son. Category:June's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998